Alma do Oceano
by Naomi H. N
Summary: Perdendo emoção, encontrando devoção. Devo me vestir de branco e procurar o mar, assim como eu sempre desejei ser – Uma das ondas, alma do oceano?


**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo InuYasha, ainda bem, pq eu não saberia o que fazer. Ele pertence à Rumiko Takahashi. A frase "Abandonai todas as esperanças, ó vós que entrais aqui" eu não lembro à quem pertence, mas é o que está escrito na entrada do inferno quando Dante chega neste, ou algo assim. Ocean Soul pertence à Tuomas e o resto do Nightwish.**

**

* * *

**

_Losing emotion, finding devotion_

_Should I dress in white and search the sea_

_As I always wished to be – One of the waves,_

_Ocean soul?_

_#Perdendo emoção, encontrando devoção_

_Devo me vestir de branco e procurar o mar_

_Assim como eu sempre desejei ser – Uma das ondas,_

_Alma do oceano?#_

_**Ocean Soul – Nightwish**_

**Alma do Oceano**

Sinto meus pés tocarem areia molhada pelo fôlego das ondas, deixando suaves marcas que rapidamente eram engolidas pela pouca água ali. Os sapatos negros jaziam esquecidos longe dali, pois foram retirados por mim assim que pus os pés na fofa areia.

As lágrimas escorriam sem parar, mas eu não ofegava e nem soluçava. À minha frente havia apenas o imenso oceano e o céu estrelado quase da mesma cor. Lua cheíssima. Aquilo me lembrava de uma noite, quase um ano atrás.

_Sentados os dois na areia fria, que se aquecia gradativamente com o calor de nossos corpos, observávamos a enorme Lua à nossa frente, rodeada de pontinhos luminosos. A noite escuríssima, e o mar refletia sua cor quase negra. De mãos dadas, simplesmente apreciávamos a presença um do outro._

_O rapaz de não mais que 17 anos soltou a mão que estava dada com a minha e se ajoelhou à minha frente, batendo a areia de suas mãos. Ele colocou a mesma mão que estava segurando a minha no lado esquerdo de minha face, e apenas o fitei amavelmente. A outra mão procurou a minha._

"_Kikyou, pelo brilho da Lua Cheia e das estrelas, eu juro que esse momento nunca acabará." Ele prometeu, com um brilho determinado nos olhos._

"_Pelo brilho da Lua Cheia e das estrelas, você jura que este momento nunca acabará e que continuará aqui para sempre?" Perguntei, num suspiro apaixonado._

"_Sim, juro." Ele selou a promessa num beijo calmo, mas repleto de amor. As únicas testemunhas foram as estrelas, pequenos olhinhos curiosos que nos vigiaram a noite toda…_

"Como fui tola", penso. Ter jurado pela Lua Cheia, que é inconstante, e pelas estrelas, que um dia se apagarão, foi uma tolice. Assim como a Lua Cheia e assim como as estrelas, esse amor não durou para sempre. Não pela parte dele.

Ainda me doíam às lembranças de pouco mais que quatro meses atrás…

"_C-como assim…?" Estava chocada de mais para falar qualquer outra coisa._

"_Esse namoro é sem futuro, Kikyou. Desculpe, mas não te amo mais…" Ele realmente parecia sentir muito._

"_Você… a ama, não? Higurashi?" E pensar que até a achava uma garota legal._

"…" _Ele exitou em falar, mas eu pude ver em seus olhos a verdade._

_Eu apertei os olhos na esperança de que aquilo fosse um pesadelo. Mas não era. Podia sentir a minha sanidade se esvaindo de mim, por todos os poros de meu corpo. Ouvi minha consciência gritar e correr dentro de minha cabeça, trombando contra os pilares da minha felicidade, quebrando-os. Enquanto eles ruíam, eu sentia a dor, sentia o sangue escorrendo deles, sentia meu futuro me dando tchau, indo embora com meu passado, e meu presente sussurrando em meu ouvido, enlouquecendo-me. Tudo a minha volta girou e eu senti meu corpo cair._

A água, entre idas e vindas das ondas, não abaixava mais da altura de meus joelhos. Quando acordou na manhã seguinte àquela noite, estava no quarto de Inuyasha, tendo um pano trocado na testa por ninguém menos que Kagome. _"Como você está se sentindo?"_ ela havia perguntado muito gentilmente, sem maldade alguma. Estava com febre, dor de cabeça e tontura, mas não falei nada. Apenas murmurei _"Parabéns. Espero que seja feliz.",_ que apesar de ter soado perjoativo, ela ouviu aquilo como sendo de coração. Realmente foi.

Não desejava mal a ela. Não desejava mal a Inuyasha. Afinal, prefiro ver o sorriso do amado longe de meus braços de que sentir as lágrimas dele molhando meu peito. Mas algo dentro de mim é possessivo e vingativo, e o quer. E eu não vou deixar nada partindo de mim arruinar a felicidade de meu amor. Se precisasse afogar suas magoas, não seria na bebida: seria no mar.

O mar, refúgio das verdades e dos segredos, belo e obscuro, encantador e sinistro. Desde criança eu o admirava. Por pouco não entrei na faculdade de biologia marinha, na última hora optei por medicina. Ia ser pediatra.

A água estava na altura da cintura. De repente eu estanquei. De repente gelei. De repente senti que estava com medo. Medo de nunca mais vê-lo.

Abaixei o olhar, os olhos um pouco arregalados, estava suando frio. Subitamente notei que morrer implicava _não estar vivo_. Não estar vivo seria não ver nunca mais o sorriso dele, nunca mais ouvir a voz dele. Senti um medo horrível me dominar e uma dor lacerante se fazer presente em meu coração.

Lembrei da primeira vez que o vi, da primeira vez que falei com ele, da primeira gargalhada que demos juntos, da primeira vez que saímos juntos como amigos, das nossas primeiras confidências, nossas primeiras lágrimas, nosso primeiro beijo…

De quão felizes havíamos sido.

E de como tudo acabou.

Abruptamente abri meus olhos, que havia fechado. De como tudo acabou. Higurashi. Ela o faz sorrir, rir, ser feliz. Ela é uma pessoa amável e carinhosa, ao contrário de mim, que já desejei sua morte, e a de Inuyasha também, por culpa de meus ciúmes e amarguras. Ela merece estar com ele, não eu. Inuyasha será feliz com ela, não comigo.

Continuei em frente.

Ouvi o vento sibilar à minha orelha. Ele se despedia de mim. Eu, de certa maneira, estava mais confiante agora. Sempre venci com humildade e sempre perdi com dignidade, então porque meu semblante haveria de estar menos digno agora? Sorri tristemente.

O mar é algo realmente interessante. Ele é a inspiração de poetas, é o suspiro dos apaixonados e é a vida e suas mudanças. É a inconstância e a estabilidade, é o dúbio e o confiável, é o sereno e o agressivo. O mar é a beleza em si, mas exala um único sentimento aos desamparados irreparáveis: Abandonai todas as esperanças, ó vós que entrais aqui. Abandonei todas elas assim que pus os pés nele. Ou bem antes disso, quando meu amor terminou comigo.

Mesmo sem esperanças, pelo amor me sustentei.

De amor vivi.

E de amor morrerei.

A água já estava na altura do meu estômago. Talvez um pouco mais. Parei e me virei para trás. Eu ainda chorava.

"_Kikyou, adivinha só!" Inuyasha falou ao telefone._

"_O que?" Eu estava curiosa._

"_Eu e Kagome vamos nos casar!" Ele disse animado._

_Meu mundo desabou._

_Corri pro carro e rodei a cidade toda, dirigi até não sentir mais nada. Dirigi até as lágrimas pararem de rolar, e me sentei no píer da mesma praia onde ele havia me jurado amor eterno. As lágrimas voltaram, enfim._

_Olhei pro mar a única coisa que me ocorreu foi que eu queria fazer parte dele._

Olhei as estrelas, os olhos que vigiavam o mundo todas a noites, os mesmos olhinhos curiosos daquela noite. Eles me olhavam ávidos, querendo ver o meu fim.

As ondas que me cobriam eventualmente haviam me molhado completamente, ainda que eu não houvesse mergulhado ainda. Meus cabelos dançavam calmamente sobre as águas calmas, quando não vinha alguma onda. Brinquei alguns segundos com eles, afinal, talvez eu nunca mais tocasse em cabelos novamente pelo resto da eternidade. Inuyasha adorava irritar-me bagunçando meus cabelos. Eu ficava irritada e gritava com ele. Ele sorria com gentileza e me beijava voluptuosamente. Eu me fazia de difícil, mas no fim cedia.

Eu sempre cederia, não importa o que. Afinal, não se nega o amor de seu amor.

"_Quando eu morrer, eu quero ser cremada e ter minhas cinzas jogadas no mar. Eu quero ser o mar, ser suas ondas, ser seu mistério e sua alma."_, eu dizia a ele. Ele sorria e me abraçava.

"_Porque o mar? Porque não o céu, por exemplo?" Certa vez ele me perguntou._

"_Eu acho as estrelas belas, mas de certa forma elas me incomodam." Eu respondi, sem tirar os olhos do jantar que preparava._

"_Como assim?" Não vi, mas tinha certeza de que ele havia arqueado as sobrancelhas de uma forma adorável._

"_Elas são pontinhos invejosos, que invejam a Lua que é maior que elas."_

"_Você sabe que, na verdade, as estrelas são maiores que a Lua, né?"_

_Bati o facão de carne na tábua para cortá-la e olhei um pouco furiosa para Inuyasha, com as mãos na cintura. "Você não sabe a hora de calar a boca, não é?"_

_Ele sorriu de uma forma que dizia "desculpa!" e coçou a nuca. Relaxei os braços ao lado do corpo e suspirei. Deus, como era lindo…_

Virei-me para o infinito, novamente. Uma onda veio e me cobriu momentaneamente, me fazendo engolir um pouco d'água. Tossi-a e inspirei fundo. Expirei, e num tomada só de coragem, mergulhei.

Dentro da água morna, senti um peso sair de minhas costas. Fui nadando para o fundo, nadando e nadando, já sem ar, mas ainda nadando, me afogando, mas ainda nadando.

Já não podia pensar direito, só sei que depois de algum tempo mexendo as pernas e braços desesperadamente eu não precisava mais me esforçar para ser arrastada para o fundo, o mar se encarregava disso.

Poderia dizer que nada importava mais, agora que aa águas entram em meus pulmões e já não vou viver muito mais, mas é claro que importa. Ele é meu amor, minha vida e minha morte. Ele é tudo para mim. Mas tudo que posso fazer agora é rezar para que ele fique bem ao lado de sua amada, e que ela nunca o faça triste, pois jamais a irei perdoar se ela fizer isso. Mas tenho certeza de que isso não vai acontecer.

Eu, que sempre quis ser parte do mar, finalmente realizarei esse desejo. Meu corpo será uma onda, e minha alma dolente se fundirá às outras, de todas as pessoas que morreram no mar.

Meu coração é como o mar, cheio de idas e vindas, mas sempre fiel à inconstante Lua, você.

Você se apagou como uma estrela e me deixou para morrer sem sua luz.

Agora meu tormento finalmente termina, pois minha alma será a alma do oceano, e minha voz será o canto das águas.

Pois você será feliz.

Pois, mesmo chorando, mesmo sofrendo e mesmo penando, eu também sou… feliz.

Feliz porque você é feliz.

Feliz porque você existe.

Feliz porque eu te amo.

Pura e simplesmente.

Te amo.

* * *

Ui ui x.x ontem ganhei um cd do Nightwish e me senti inspirada n.n' Perdão pelos erros de port e pelos lapsos na histórias, mas eu realmente não to afim de arrumar isso agora. Eu até gostei da fic, mas acho que eu poderia trabalhar ela melhor. Por ora, fica assim. 

Clikem no botão **Go!** ali em baixo e faça um (pseudo)escritora feliz! ;P

**Lady Naomi**


End file.
